A webpage, typically, includes a plurality of elements. Examples of elements, typically, include main content items of the webpage, navigation bars, header, footer and side bars. Some elements of the webpage (e.g., the main content) are of higher importance for some purposes (e.g., advertising, keyword extraction, webpage indexing) than other elements, such as header, footer etc. In order to use the important elements for those purposes, the important elements first need to be identified. Existing methods make an attempt to identify the important elements of the webpage by analyzing content of the webpage itself to determine if it is an important element. However, these existing methods for identifying the important elements suffer from one or more drawbacks, such as inaccuracy and inefficiency. Therefore, there is a need for an improved technique for identifying important elements of the webpage.